Pocket Monsters
by KingoftheOcean
Summary: Ash y Red son dos gemelos que no se llevan muy bien. Juntos asistirán a un campamento de verano patrocinado por el prof.Oak donde serán testigos de varios sucesos. Uno que otros no tan relevantes y algunos que marcarán sus vidas para siempre ¿Serán capaces? ¿Podrán Ash y Red hacer frente a sus diferencias para dar a conocer al mundo estas nuevas y extrañas criaturas Pokketo-Monsta?


**Capítulo 1: **Mis vacaciones

**– **Odio todo esto – fue la tan ansiada respuesta que se esperaba de un chico de aproximadamente unos 16 años de edad que cursaba los últimos años de educación secundaria y que por recomendación del director de su centro de estudio sea trasladado a un campamento para el control y manejo de la ira – Te odio a ti – recomendado por el prof. Oak para el público en general, especialmente los menores de edad, donde pondrán pasar la mayor parte de sus vacaciones en ambientes recreativos, rodeados por completo de extensas áreas verdes y libres de toda influencia urbana – Odio mi vida – además de estar organizado por especialistas en eventos campestres; Guía explorador, boy scout y demás personal especializado en el cuidado y preocupación por el medio ambiente.

Y todo dirigido al público que esté interesado en vivir una experiencia única en su tipo, al final del viaje.

– ¿Ya llegamos? – respondió un chico de la misma edad, pero con mucho más autocontrol que el anterior.

– No, todavía falta. Y ya deja de estar preguntando a cada rato eso que me irritas más de lo que ya estoy.

– Pero… ¿Por qué eres así Red ? Yo te estoy hablando tranquilamente y tú te molestas conmigo como si nada.

– A ver cómo te lo explico… ¿Por qué te odio? ¿Por qué me opongo a visitar campamentos? ¿Por qué papá no tuvo otra mejor idea que mandarme aquí a pudrirme junto contigo en ese manicomio? ¿O porque simplemente quiere volverse a ganar el amor de tu madre?

– También es tu mamá…

– ¡Me importa un bledo si es o no! ¡Yo no quise venir y tú me andas preguntando a cada rato si ya llegamos o no! ¿No te cansas, Ash? … Te odio.

– Yo tambien… te quiero

– ¡Aaahh! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué a mí! ¡Estas iban a ser mis mejores vacaciones! ¡Y las estoy desperdiciando contigo!

– Al menos no estás solo…

– Bueno. En eso sí tienes razón.

– ¿Ey adónde vas?

– A tomar aire. El bus ya está por llegar al campamento.

Red se fue a refrescar con las veraniegas brisas de la mañana. Al levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la parte del bus donde podían abrirse las ventanas, Red se percató que la mayoría de los niños esperaban ansiosos la llegada del bus al campamento.

– Pobres almas errantes. Se arrepentirán de sus acciones conforme pasen los días en aquella pocilga. Todo será gris y monótono. Se los aseguro.

Red era muy renuente en lo que a días de campo se trataba. Desde que sus padres se separaron hasta hoy, Red odiaba todo lo referido a la familia, los grupos de amigos y a la sociedad en sí. Era muy huraño. Y todo gracias a una mala experiencia. Una experiencia que vivió a campo abierto en ese mismo lugar cuando era pequeño.

– Eso no se va a volver a repetir – se expresó por último predicando su parecer a toda voz mientras se asomaba por una de las ventanas disponibles , y observaba de paso, todo el hermoso paisaje que circundaba el enorme campamento.

* * *

Ash lo sabía. Sabía lo que Red había visto. Él estuvo ahí. Con él.

Cada vez que ve a Red con esa convicción que lo caracteriza, recuerda los sucesos. Tiene miedo pero su hermano está ahí. Para protegerlo

– Red hermano…

Aunque lo odie con todas sus fuerzas, Red tiene que ser fuerte por el bienestar de los dos. Y más aún cuando ya no son niños.

– Hermano Red… – hablaba Ash – estas van a ser unas largas vacaciones.

Cuando el bus arribó al campamento, lo primero que hizo el personal a cargo fue contrastar si todos se encontraba en orden

Los niños y adolescentes que no se hallaban en en sus respectivos asientos se alarmaron ante la presencia de un inspector y fueron a toda prisa a buscar asiento. Red hizo lo mismo y para no acabar pillado se abalanzó por completo hacia Ash justo antes que otro chico le quite el asiento que compartía con su hermano.

– ¡Arceus! ¡Me despertaste, Red! Estaba soñando con mi muy buena amiga Misty.

– Buena amiga hmm…

– Ya cállate.

– Su atención por favor. Como ya habrán visto, hemos arribado al campamento. Yo seré su guía provisional por esta vez. Mi nombre es Green y es un gusto conocerlos. No soy un inspector por sea caso. Para todos aquellos que han estado corriendo el rumor de que yo soy una mala persona. Es pura mentira. Soy un guía explorador, amo la naturaleza y a los niños… como a ustedes. Veo también que hay algunos que no son tan niños que digamos, pero igual todos nos haremos grandes amigos. ¿Okey? – todos responden con entusiasmo– Alguna otra cosa más que acotar son las reglas – la mayoría se decepciona y golpea al compañero que tienen a su costado.

– ¡Auch Red! ¡Eso me dolió!

– Ops discúlpame. Fue un reflejo.

– Sí las famosas reglas que a nadie les gusta escuchar. Pero son solo tres. No es mucho. La primera se refiere a la conducta de ustedes dentro del campamento. Tienen que portarse bien porque si no van a ser castigados ¿Castigados? ¿Cómo? , pues no es tan malo. Solo van a ayudarnos a lavar los platos sucios, limpiar los dormitorios, barrer las salas, hacer las fogatas, limpiar un lago, simple. Nada más. La segunda se refiera a la armoniosa relación relación que tenemos con el medio ambiente. En esto me tienen que prestar mucha atención por favor – todos alertas por el ambiente de tensión – Por las noches se escuchan pasos extraños como si estuvieran pisando jebe o algo así. Se dicen que son espíritus. Si se encuentran uno es porque han hecho algo malo durante el día. Algo que haya dañado la naturaleza y por eso la madre tierra nos envía tales entes para atormentarnos. Hay que evitar eso por favor.

– De nuevo la misma cosa. Esta campamento no ha cambiado en nada – se quejó Red.

– Tienes razón, pero hay que seguir escuchando – apoyó Ash mientras un ambiente de incertidumbre y asombro invadía todo el bus.

– Cálmense. Por favor cálmense. Aún me falta la tercera y es la más importante – Green se prepara desajustándo el pañuelo verde que llevaba puesto en el cuello y tragó saliva – Nunca. Pero NUNCA. Se atrevan a ir a ese laboratorio que está en la cima de aquella colina – agregó señalando a través de la ventana una inmensa colina donde se erigía una estructura macabra. Un laboratorio todo destartalado y sin color como si se hubiera quemado – Pueden desobedecerme en las primeras dos. Si quieren. Es más consideren solo una. La última. Pero háganme caso. No se atrevan a ir ahí. No querrán saber lo que ese laboratorio oculta bajo sus demacradas paredes. ¿Okey? ¿Se entiende?

– ¡No! ¡ No está okey! ¡ Porque no simplemente destruyen ese maldito laboratorio de una maldita vez! – objetó Red levantándose de su asiento.

– No podemos – respondió Green–porque ahora es considerado un patrimonio intangible.

– Imposible…

– ¿Patrimonio? ¿Acaso albergará algo de tamaña envergadura para ser considerado un patrimonio? – se extrañó Ash.

– No lo sé – respondió Red –quizás le deberíamos de preguntar a Green.

No hubo más acotaciones. Green ordenó la desocupación ordenada y sin alborotos del bus mientras charlaba con Ash y Red.

– Me parece que los he visto en algún lugar a ustedes dos – se extrañó Green para luego cruzar sus brazos y responder a las inquietudes – me temo que esa información es clasificada. Si quieren saber más sobre todo lo que aconteció en el 96 (1996), pues les recomiendo que vayan a visitar al prof. Oak que justamente a instalado su centro de investigación cerca al laboratorio.

Red y Ash se dispusieron a visitar al profesor cuando de repente Green los detiene y los obliga a seguir la misma ruta que los demás chicos estaban recorriendo para adentrarse al campamento.

* * *

El caminar, pesado y tedioso, es más reconfortante cuando estás junto a tu hermano y lo puedes molestar.

– No. Si crees que voy a participar en esas noches de fogata, pues estás loco hermano – habló Red.

– ¡Pero si ahí hay CHICAS! – objetó Ash – y yo sé que tú les gustas.

Red se volvió más red que un tomate con eso. No supo qué decir porque era verdad. En las noches de fogata uno siempre termina conociendo un poco más a cualquiera. No importa si eres tímido o tímida. O un lobo solitario. Igual tienes que participar y si eres atractivo o les agradas a las chicas, y viceversa, pues te ganas la lotería.

– Oh hermanito ¿Qué dijiste sobre mí?– Red se las ingenió para aplicarle una llave de lucha a su hermano mientras le despeinaba toda la coronilla con sus nudillos.

– ¡Aaahh! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! – se quejaba Ash.

– Jajajaja

Minutos pasaron. Segundos corrieron. El sendero escabroso que los guiaba por el campameto se iba acortando hasta llegar a un punto el que tres cabañas, un comedor, un lago y varios pero varios troncos regados por todo el piso, se divisaban.

– Típico con lo de los troncos – habló Red

– ¿Vamos a ser leñadores hermano?

– Sí, Ash. Vamos a ser leñadores como nuestro tío.

– Bueno, chicos – habló Green– hasta aquí llego yo. Mis compañeras de turno me van a suplantar. Pero antes de eso ¿Se saben el saludo del campamento?

– (No puede ser) – pensó Red.

– ¿No se lo saben? A ver… ¿Red, me puedes ayudar con eso?

– No,Green. No creo que sea una buena idea.

– Vamos no seas tímidos. El saludo es muy divertido. Ven aquí

Red tuvo que ceder y no porque quisiera, sino porque todo el mundo quería saber el dichoso saludo.

– Muy bien, Red. ¡Ese es el espíritu! Ahora quiero que te sueltes y sigas mis pasos.

Green lo tomó de ambas manos. Red creyó que iban a forcejear o algo así, pero Green en cambio lo cogió de la cintura provocando que Red pegue un grito al cielo por el atrevimiento. Green esperó el momento. El momento adecuado y ¡Zas! Se juntaron los dos chocando cara con cara, pecho con pecho estrellándose magníficamente.

Red no lo podía creer. Tremendo intento de… Whoa… Green se sobrepasó con último.

– ¡Ey pero que me haces atrás!

Reinvindicando su derechos, Red intentó apartarse de Green, pero como aún se encontraban entrelazados solo pudo optar por empujarlo. Empujarlo hasta separarse, aunque sea, de una de sus manos

– ¡JIGGLYPUFFS! – fue el grito estentóreo que resonó por cada rincón del campamento y que llegó a propagarse hasta un radio de un kilómetro de distancia.

Los dos terminaron en una posición muy curiosa. Asemejándose a como si dijeran ante el público_"Oigan mírennos. Somos sexys al abrirnos de brazos y piernas. Parecemos una puta flor"_

_– _Hincha tus mejillas – le habló Green entre dientes a su compañero de saludo mientras se mantenía con un brazo y una pierna bien extendidas y las otras restantes al lado de Red.

– Porque debería de hacerlo – respondió Red musitando.

– ¡Hincha tus malditas mejillas!

¡Tadaaa! Los carrillos se hincharon y ahí se quedaron. Suspendidos . Esperando a que todos reaccionen para aplaudirlos, o en su defecto, reírse a carcajadas de ellos

– ¡Qué hermoso! ¡Qué hermoso! ¡Sabía que iba quedar bien, Green! A mí me gustó – se maravilló una chica mientras aplaudía desenfrenadamente.

– Y a mí también. Creo que deberíamos de probarlo con los demás chicos – sugirió su compañera.

– Eso es lo más ... mejor ni lo digo – habló Ash.

– ¡Oye tú! – gritaron al unísono las compañeras de Green al percatarse de la presencia de Ash. Ash volvió la mirada y se desconcertó por la tremenda proporcionalidad que desbordaban las chicas de este campamento.

– ¡QUÉ! ¡CÓMO! ¡CUANDO! ¡DÓNDE!

– ¡Vamos a probarlo contigo!

– Sí ven para aquí

– ¡Aaahh! – Ash salió disparado a la velocidad de vértigo de ahí mientras huía de sus perseguidoras – ¡Red,Hermano! ¡Ayúdame!

– ¡Yo tampoco puedo! – Respondió Red

– ¡HELP, HELP! ¿Wut? ¿Por qué?

Red estaba ocupado con el Guía. Green estaba molesto con él porque había hecho mal los pasos del saludo. Un saludo que le costó cuerpo y alma inventar y patentar.

– ¡Vas a practicar conmigo hasta que lo hagas bien! – decía Green mientras se lo llevaba a rastras.

– ¡No aguarda! ¡Quiero ayudar a mi hermano!

– Tú hermano puede cuidarse solo. Ahora. ¡Ponle más énfasis a esos movimientos! – dictaminó y con ello se esfumó por completo el sueño de Red de poder disfrutar unas vacaciones decentes.

–Mis vacaciones… are gone forever.

**POCKET MONSTERS (_Continuará…_)**


End file.
